He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by YuukiixZero
Summary: This will be, a series of short stories about the Vampire Knight Aristocrats falling in love with who they are supposed to be with! First up is a HanabusaxKain pairing and next will be TakumaxShiki, so on and so forth! There will be Yaoi and Lemons in this so *Warning* Do not read unless you like Smut and Lemony goodness :) Review if possible I will take requests for pairings!
1. Chapter 1

_**So if you read the description then you know whats going on! This pairing will be two chapters long so you will be notified when one pairing stops and another begins! :D**_

_**I have my pairings all worked out in my head BUT If you request a certain pairing I'll be happy to oblige :) So this is HanabusaxKain..And just so you know I basically call them freakin everything xD Just so you know: Aido is called, -Hanabusa, Idol, and Aido- And Kain is called -Akatsuki, Wild, and Kain- So Yeah -Less confusing for everyone just so I tell you :D**_

_**Once I get The lemon over in the next chapter the next pairing Scheduled is TakumaxShiki. You can usually tell who I have planned next because they will make an appearance if only short in the chapter before they are set to appear! **_

_** So Enough of my bab-**_

_** Aido: "Yeah, Jesus woman it's about time. Who wants to hear about all that boring stuff when they could be reading about me?" **_

_** Kain: "Hanabusa, don't she gets mad fast and who know's what she'll make us do." **_

_**Me: *Awkward eye twitch* "Ohhh your gonna pay for cutting me off you piece of s-" **_

_**Kain: *Stears me away from Aido* "Haha Bye guys! Hope you enjoyand please review!"**_

_** (Also I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, I simply make them do what I want!)**_

_**P.s There will be a lemon Yaoi thingy next chapter xD**_

"Kaname...Kaname...you take my heart away?" Aido cringed, scribbling the line out furiously.

" Hanabusa, do I even want to know what your doing?" Akatsuki sighed. He had just taken a nice hot shower and was looking forward to a peaceful day spent at the dorm. Until he found his cousin up to his usual antic's.

"How can I be a genius but unable to write one verse of a poem for Kaname-sama?" He cried, his emotions making him unable to control his ice, which had slowly started to creep up Wilds legs.

The ice was agonizingly cold for Kain especially. His nature was one of fire and heat and he hated the cold.

But he said nothing as usual and simply turned up his own body heat, the ice melting immediately.

"For once I wanted a peaceful day, I swear Hanabusa cousin or not if you start competing with Takuma for Kaname- sama's affection again I will have to kill you." Wild plopped himself down onto his bed. It wasn't often he voiced his opinion, but when he did people listened. Everyone except Aido of course.

Hanabusa mumbled to himself for a few more minutes before he threw the pen and pad across the room. He was no good at word play when it came to Kaname- sama. So he would have to think of some other way to woe him.

He threw a glance at wild and was surprised to see the red head dozing off. His hands were behind his head,his hair was still damp and his left leg was dangling lazily off the side of the bed. Aido had eyes for Kaname only but even so he couldn't deny Akatsuki's untamed beauty. While Hanabusa was prim and proper Kain was well, wild and unruly. While Hanabusa was boyishly good looking Akatsuki had the roughness of a man.

It was a normal thing among vampires for them to mate and breed within their own family. It kept the bloodlines pure and strong and because of the fact that vampires were almost indestructible they never suffered the consequences of their in breeding only gaining and reaping the rewards.

It was almost cruel though, how everyone seemed to fall in love with the wrong people at this school.

Ruka is in love with Kaname, Wild is in love with Ruka (Although feelings were beginning to blossom towards his idiotic cousin) Hanabusa loves Kaname, Kaname loves Yuki, who can't decide between Zero or Kaname, Rima loves Shiki who loves Takuma. And no one was sure who Takuma loved. That smile of his was impossible to break through.

So basically besides it being a high school filled to them brim with vampires, it still had teenagers that never feel in love right.

Hanabusa got up slowly, careful not to make a sound, he basically crawled the few feet over to Kain's bed and sat beside the taller boy, staring at him while he slept.

This boy looked out for him no matter what, had got him out of horrible situations, got punished with him for things he didn't even do. And most of the time took the blunt of the punishments for Aido.

Aido reached out his pale hand a little shakily, about to touch his cousins face. But the door of the room was thrown open and Aido practically jumped back over to his side of the room. Hanabusa's heart was fluttering fearfully in his chest, he couldn't believe he had almost been caught.

Skiki strolled in lazily, pinching the bridge of his nose and yawning slightly, his fangs on display. But even when they were visible like that he managed to look babyish and cute.

"Hey have you guys seen Takuma? Im hungry and im sick of blood tablets. Plus he has my schedule for the day." Needless to say Shiki was a tad bit spoiled. But it was all Takuma's fault. He babied the boy and took care of him far too much.

Wild sat up in bed and blinked up at the brunette, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could Hanabusa interrupted him.

"If you see Takuma tell him Kaname-Sama will always be better than him." Aido hissed at Shiki. Shiki looked down at him and shook his head. And he kept shaking his head as he walked away calling out to Rima.

Aido looked back at Wild only to see the red head shaking his head too.

"What? I only told the truth. Anyway we have things to do so get up."

Wild turned, burying his face in the pillows, "Im not leaving this room." He mumbled.

"Oh well I suppose I'll just find that Cross girl and bite her neck." Aido said, getting up and nonchalantly walking to the door, while looking around himself innocently.

Wild was up in less than a second and fully dressed. "Ready, so where are we going?" He didn't particularly care about the Yuki, but he knew his ass would be on the line just as much as Hanabusa's. He could already picture what President Kuran would say.

He'd look at Wild with those sad eyes, full of disappointment and say "Akatsuki, you're Hanabusa's cousin, you're responsible for his mistakes. It's all your fault, now that Yuki has been soiled you must be punished for Aido's crimes. Seiren kill Kain!" Wild cringled and pushed Hanabusa towards the door. He couldn't deal with that.

No, no, no, no, not happening..Seiren was waaaaay to vicious.

This was insane. Kain was beginning to enjoy the thought of being killed by Seiren. Hanabusa was trying to crawl up the wall to reach Kaname's window. What the blonde boy was going to do when he got up there Kain didn't even want to think about.

"Hanabusa we need to get you some serious help." The red hed called up to his cousin who was half way up the twenty foot wall. Kain leaned back against the building opposite, and watched his cousin scale the wall. He crossed his arms and got comfortable, sure he would be there for a while.

His cousin whipped around still holding onto the wall.

"Shh he'll here you!" He whispered loudly. But he lost his grip on the wall and his eyes widened with fear realising he was going to fall.

Of course the fall wouldn't kill him but it _would_ hurt. Kain's heart missed a beat when he realized his cousin was going to fall. All that ran through his mind was Catch him!

So he ran forward and caught the falling boy in his arms, grunting from the weight in his arms. It felt as if Aido was made to be in his arms and he pulled the younger boy to him tighter. Loving the warmth from his body and the way he looked up at him with those sparkling eyes that were filled with tears from the shook of falling.

His blonde hair was falling into his eyes, tussled from the fall.

"Hanabusa?" Kain whispered, he was almost afraid to speak, incase the moment shattered into a thousand pieces. He wasn't sure if anything like this would ever happen again and he didn't want to take the chance.

Aido was to shaken to speak and simply stared up at his cousin, huge tears pooling in his eyes, Kain could tell them dam would break any minute.

Kain hated seeing the younger boy like this. Hanabusa would do anything and everything to get close to Kaname. He didn't care about what happened to himself as long as Kaname was okay.

It put Wild in a rage, how could his cousin be so reckless? And clueless on top of it. Wild would do anything for the younger vampire, even give his life for him. But Hanabusa never noticed the hints he would drop, oblivious to how Kain felt about him.

He dropped Hanabusa as suddenly as he had picked him up, the young blonde landed in a heap on the ground, managing to hold in his tears.

Wild ground his teeth, shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his back to his cousin walking away quickly.

"Akatsuki wait!" The smaller boy called out.

"Im done Hanabusa, if you want to put yourself in harms way for Kaname you do it alone from now on." The fiery red head yelled back at him.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and spun around. Aido was looking up at him, he had finally let the tears flow and they were trailing down his face.

"Why are you acting like this Akatsuki? All I wanted was to see Kaname!" Kain couldn't take it anymore. He pushed the younger boy onto the grass, holding his arms on either side of his head. He was so angry that he didn't even notice his closeness to the other boy. If it were different circumstances he would have surely felt awkward but his emotions were raging.

"Kaname doesn't want to see you Hanabusa. All he wants is Yuki, she takes up his every thought, everything he does is for her. Every move he makes, the way he uses us pawns! It's all for Yuki. You deserve better Hanabusa. You're to proud to be chasing after a man who will never love you." Kain was shaking and he squeezed his eyes shut unable to look his cousin in the eye any longer, he knew if he carried on he'd let something slip that was never supposed to be said aloud.

Kain always believed that unless you said something out loud then it never had to be true. You could always deny it even to yourself. It only became the truth when it passed someone's lips and slipped out into the air, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

He pulled away from Aido quickly, letting go of his wrists and almost sprinting to get away from him. He knew the words that were forcing themselves up and he wasn't about to let that fool hear them.

Hanabusa was screaming after him, a colourful string of insults following suit. Finally when he was far enough away and he was sure his cousin wouldn't hear he let the words out that had been fighting to free themselves from not only his body but his heart for years.

"He'll never love you Aido, not the way I can, not the way _I do."_ The evil words ripped there way out of Wild's mouth as he fell to his knee's grabbing the tree next to him for support, the rough bark digging into his skin painfully.

He was trembling now, sure that his life, his world would never be the same. For years he had kept those words in, keeping them locked away, hidden beneath the layers of cool calm that made up Akatsuki Kain. He had used the excuse that he was only looking after his young cousin, but in truth he wanted to spend every moment he had with the blonde boy.

And now that he had spoken them aloud he could never go back, he could never pretend that they weren't true. His lips had formed their shape, the air had breathed life into them. Those words were as real as he was.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kain smiled looking at his younger cousin, today was the day. The day he told Hanabusa how he really felt. He was going to do it after this interview the young boy had.

Hanabusa was so much smarter than Kain or so the red head thought. He was so proud of his younger cousin and beamed with pride at the one he loved. The blonde boy was sitting in a chair in front of a tv crew and interviewer, talking about his new inventions and Paton's he had. His pale legs were swinging and he had a sweet smile plastered on his face answering all the questions they threw at him with ease.

But Kain could tell something or _someone else,_was on his mind. The red head wasn't paying attention to the questions or answers until something the young boy said caught Kain's attention.

"Oh no, I've been invited to a wonderful school by a beautiful and smart boy, he's much smarter than me and does everything right. He's an Idol really." The young boy's huge icy blue eyes beamed with love and affection just speaking about that other boy.

Kain knew who it was immediately, Kaname Kuran he hissed in his own mind. He knew at that moment how much his cousin really cared for that somber looking boy. And that was the moment Kain began to loathe President Kuran.

The pureblood had taken the thing he cared for most in the world without even trying. He hated him more than anything and even thinking of the man made his skin crawl.

Kain and Hanabusa's sisters rushed forward ending the interview incase Aido let too much slip. But even as Kain plastered a fake smile on his face while covering his cousins mouth he could feel his heart twisting in his chest.

He knew of course he would have to follow Hanabusa to that school to protect him. And he also knew that Kaname felt nothing towards his cousin and that Hanabusa's advances would be brushed away as small annoyances. But Aido would simply keep persisting, stating that just being in Kaname's presence was enough.

So that little boy laughing at having to cover Aido's mouth buried everything deep. His love for the younger boy, his anger, his hate. He buried everything, knowing he would have to spend a huge chunk of his life being a shoulder for the rejected Aido to cry on. But he didn't really mind, at least he would always be with the blue eyed boy.

So Kain took on a cool, calm exterior. Indifferent to everyone around him, except Hanabusa. That day a child lost his hopes for the future. And he simply frowned upon Kaname Kuran, who had the world sitting in his lap but still played the part of a beaten puppy. Hanabusa Aido was Kain's world and the red head just couldn't fathom how the dark haired boy could reject someone so precious as Hanabusa.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hanabusa froze, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Even the tears running down his face had frozen into perfect little teardrops. They fell from his cheeks in slow motion crashing to the ground into a thousand glittering pieces of ice. The noise from it was impossibly loud to the beautiful blonde's ears. Everything was loud to his ears now. He had seen the turmoil rolling around in his cousins eyes. The way emotions of hate and love had flashed there, quickly beaten down and hidden by that calm indifference he always wore.

But Hanabusa wasn't even sure he still loved Kaname. He idolized him of course, would even give his life for him. But the pureblood was to focused on Yuki. And even Aido could take a hint. But he couldn't explain why he was still pulling these ridiculous stunts. Was it because he wasn't getting attention from anywhere else? Or because he had loved Kaname for so long he was afraid to admit how he really felt now?

Maybe if Kain had told Hanabusa sooner, then the young blonde would have gotten rid of his feeling for Kaname completely.

But Kain hadn't run far enough.

Hanabusa heard him.

Heard everything.

And it scared him that he felt that same way as his cousin.

But he knew the fiery red head would never make an advance on him, especially since he thought Aido hated him for saying all those cruel things.

When really it was the exact opposite, his words had snapped Aido out of his stupor.

But Aido would have to get his feelings across _somehow._

And he had just the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! xD Sorry by the way, I was grounded which meant no computer but now I have a week off so yay! :D IchijoxShiki next I can't wait..Hope you enjoy this anyway :)

Chapter 2

Kain fled. Well he tried his best to flee. But when you're chased every time a girl sees you there aren't many places to flee. So after he picked himself off the ground he retreated to his dorm room. And hoped to God that Hanabusa would be too wounded to come back any time soon.

He dragged himself up the winding stair case and down the long hall. Stopping only when he heard soft snoring coming from Takuma and Shiki's room. The door was opened a crack and as curious as always Kain peeped in only to find that Shiki had fallen asleep on the other vampires shoulder and was breathing softly, his eye lids fluttering and his dark hair fanned across his face.

Takuma was completely oblivious to the other vampire and was reading a book and yawning himself.

Kain rolled his eyes. Those two were the most confusing people here. Wild let them have there privacy and retreated to his own room shutting the door with a soft click behind him. He threw himself onto his bed fully clothed and scooted in as far as he could to the corner.

He could tell he had a long night ahead of him and wasn't looking forward to the apology he was going to have to give. So he sat like that for a few hours in the dark, the only light in the room was the flame he kept igniting and extinguishing with a snap from his fingers.

But then as always Hanabusa ended his peace by kicking in the door. Wild groaned and rolled around quickly, pretending to be asleep as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be.

Aido stomped around the room, he slammed the door shut, turned on the light (Which burned Kain's eyeballs to no end), and closed the curtains, and then there was silence.

Wild tensed waiting for the tongue lashing that would surely come any moment.

"Akatsuki I know you're not sleeping." The younger boy whispered from across the room. Wild winced, he hated the fact the younger boy wasn't screaming at him and was using such a gentle tone. After what he had said to Aido he was surprised the other vampire didn't encase him in ice.

Kain turned around and faced the blonde vampire. He was leaning up against the window sill, his arms crossed and his hair tousled by the wind. He looked perfect, icy, golden, boyish, sad, lonely, and in love.

Wild could always recognize the look someone had when they were in love. It brought a glow to their cheeks, and a bounce in their step.

That was one thing Kain never understood about his infatuation with Kaname. Aido claimed to be in love with the pureblood but he never showed any real signs of it. But something had obviously changed.

Kaname must have found Aido after Kain had left and said or done something to make him look like that.

But Wild wouldn't say anything, he never said anything after all. "You caught me." Kain laughed, not a real laugh though. A laugh that said "I have nothing else to say without breaking down."

Hanabusa frowned and walked toward the other boy, pulling off his shirt quickly as he plopped himself on the bed next to Kain.

Wild held his breath, he had seen his cousin like this many times, it was nothing out of the normal. Except for the way Hanabusa was looking at him. As if Kain was a frightened animal about to bolt away at any moment. And strangely that's how he felt right about now.

The icy eyed boy in front of him was skinny but still toned, in that way that made him look almost feminine. He was slim and toned whereas Kain was lean and pure muscle.

Hanabusa leaned dangerously close to his cousin. "Tell me Akatsuki."

Kain felt as if his heart was going to tear itself out of his chest.

"Tell you what?" Hanabusa searched his eyes and then trailed his eyes down to the other boys lips lazily, before claiming Kain's lips. It was a gentle kiss, exploring and curious. Hanabusa wanted to test Kain's boundaries but little did he know when it came to Aido he had none.

Kain gasped a little, shocked at what was happening but continuing it anyway. He wasn't surprised at how soft Aido's lips were. They were like rose petals, the way he had always imagined them.

Aido knotted his hands in Kain's fiery hair as the kiss deepened sending both of them over the edge. Kain pulled away. He was beyond overjoyed, he had been waiting for that kiss for years.

"Hanabusa what the hell is going on?" He asked huskily searching his cousins eyes as if he could find the answer there.

"I heard you." Hanabusa mumbled, looking away. Kain tensed but continued. The wall he had had up was broken, the dam was rushing onwards with nothing to stop it. Besides he had nothing to lose now anyway.

"And?" He pushed gently. He had a vague idea of what was going on but he didn't want to just assume.

Hanabusa took a deep breathe and looked at Wild steadily, making sure he put what he felt into every one of his words.

"I love you." Kain thought his heart would burst and was surprised that he didn't explode with happiness right there and then.

But he still had to ask. "And Kaname?" Hanabusa shrugged still looking at him.

"He has Yuuki, and maybe even Zero, who the hell knows what's going on it that love triangle." Kain laughed loudly and pulled the younger boy to him. Kissing his forehead.

"Does that mean y-"

"Yes, yes I'm all yours...Now where were we." She muttered grabbing Kains bottom lip in his teeth and tugging slightly. Wild groaned and slipped his tongue in between Aido's teeth exploring his mouth the way he had always wanted to.

Hanabusa snaked his hands under the older boys shirt feeling the ridges of muscles there. He couldn't believe how toned the other boy was without even trying.

Wild shifted and broke their kiss for a few moments allowing Hanabusa to pull off his shirt. It continued on like this until both of them were fully undressed, their bodies pushed up against each other.

They were panting heavily and it was evident how aroused both of them were. Wild flipped Hanabusa so that the red head was no on top.

Aido's eyes were filled with not only lust and need but fear?

Kain stopped immediately, "What is 'Busa?" He asked gently.

The younger boy looked up at him with huge eyes and flushed cheeks, " It's my first time." He mumbled, a little embarrassed.

Kain chuckled, he thought it was something far more dire and serious.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He smiled and began kissing the younger boys neck softly running his tongue across his collar bone. He kept his tongue going, running it down the blond's body until he was dangerously close to the smaller boys groin. He stopped and looked up at the shivering boy. Wild needed Hanabusa.._needed him now._

He took Aido in his mouth fully, the younger boy gasping at the warmth of his lovers mouth. Akatsuki bobbed his head up and down a few times swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip of Aido's member.

Once he heard the younger boy moaning, he made a pleased sound at the back of his throat, almost purring which caused a startled gasp to escape from Aido's sensuous lips.

Akatsuki teased Hanabusa to no end for a few more minutes, causing the younger boy to forget his own name. He was bucking his hips upwards looking for some kind of release but Wild wouldn't allow it. They would finish together or not at all.

When he knew Adio was close he removed his mouth from the younger boys member letting his teeth and fangs skim the sensitive skin. He kissed Aido deeply, ignoring the protests from the younger boy about to finishing.

He pulled away running his tongue along Aido's lips.

"Can you taste yourself Hanabusa? Your sweetness?"

Hanabusa blushed, looking away and burying his face in the pillow as best he could. But Wild caught his chin and made the blond look at him.

"Don't be ashamed, love. Now wet these for me." He said sweetly holding up two of his fingers. He knew he was cutting it close with only two but he did want Hanabusa to have a little more pain than usual.

Pain made you remember. And Wild never wanted Aido to forget.

Hanabusa complied taking the two fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them, thoroughly coating them. When Wild felt they were lubricated enough he pulled them out and brought them to Aido's entrance. But he made sure he kept eye contact with the smaller boy.

He slipped one finger inside and Hanabusa shifted, it was uncomfortable but not painful.

He let him adjust properly and slipped the second finger in, which Hanabusa did wince at. He was doing good though. Kain began a scissoring motion and Aido bit his lip keeping in his yelp of pain.

When Wild thought Aido was ready he placed his own arousal at his entrance. He had neglected himself and was so hard that it was almost painful.

'Go slow', he thought to himself.

But once the tip of his member had entered Aido he knew he wouldn't be able to go slow. But he didn't have to make the decision since Aido forced down on the larger boy, making sure that Wild filled him in one swift motion. It was a bold move and had to hurt.

And Wild could tell he was right from the tears pooling in the younger man's eyes, he tried to blink them away but failed and turned his head away ashamed to be seen like this.

"Look at me Hanabusa." The fiery red head warned, and the young blond looked back immediately. It was difficult to stop himself from plowing into the smaller boy but he managed. He kissed away his tears and waited for the okay. It came soon enough.

"Move Wild. Fast." Aido breathed, Wild didn't have to be told a second time and he pulled out of the younger boy slowly only to ram back into the moist heat. Aido was so tight it was almost painful, but it was the best thing Kain had ever felt.

They were both moaning and Aido was meeting Kain thrust for thrust now.

It wasn't long before both of them had reached their limit.

"Hanabusa.." Kain warned, his voice husky.

But Aido was to busy with his own pleasure. His arms were locked around the larger boys necks and his legs locked around his waist so tightly Kain almost couldn't breathe.

Aido finally lost control and his warm seed burst from his body coating both Kain and his stomachs.

"Ahh..Fu-ck Hana.." That scream was what pushed Kain over the edge and he came too, seconds after the blonde boy.

Kain pulled out, still riding out the waved of ecstasy but he was sure he would have crushed Hanabusa had he not pulled out.

He fell to the side of the blond who cuddled against him and yawned.

"That wasn't to bad now was it?" Kain asked gently, he knew Hanabusa was beat tired and was probably asleep already.

But the younger boy snorted. "Yeah right. Go think of an excuse to tell to everyone on why I'm limping tomorrow." Kain laughed.

"Well we're an item now so we won't need excuses, plus the entire dorm probably heard your scream." But the smaller boy was already snoring. They would definitely have a lot of explaining to do.

_**A few doors down**_

"What the..?" Ichijo frowned staring off into thin air. He should probably go check what that scream was about..

Shiki was sitting on the vice presidents feet and had no intention of moving.

He leaned back against Ichijo's knee's and yawned, even though he couldn't possible be tired. He had just slept!

"At least someone's having fun." He mumbled. Ichijo hit hit in the head with the book he was reading and Shiki glared up at him sticking his tongue out.


End file.
